Morpheus
by Suk-fong
Summary: She seemed to have the idea that the left side of the bed was hers-though he can't remember asking her to stay the night at all.


The first time he sees her asleep is when he comes into his quarters, and sees her asleep at his desk.

He gathers her in his arms, and moves to dump her unceremoniously on the couch in his office. However, his drunk subordinate has already claimed the spot, and is snoring. He rolls his eyes and puts her in his bed.

He's too tired to go take her back to her quarters, so it seems easy her to put her in his bed.

When he lets her go, she whimpers a bit and says her sister's name. He remembers that Kurosaki said that the one remaining in the real world is getting married today. And none of them are allowed to go and watch, two of them, the males have been sent on missions, and she is here.

When his paper work is done, after every other person has gone to sleep he looks at his bed. She has moved to the left side of the bed, and has curled up like a kitten. Ideas of rules and regulations, and backlash come to his head, but the subordinate is still asleep on the couch. He groans and gets on top of the blankets.

He will wake up before she does.

He doesn't wake up before her, and she doesn't leave when she wakes up. Instead, she smiles, not her usual grin and gives thanks. He nods.

She comes the next night, and reads while he does his paper work. When she seems to get tired, she moves towards his bed, and slips under the cover.

One night he could understand, especially after her sister's wedding, but he never volunteered his bed as hers forever.

'Oi what are you doing?'

She glares at him, like she always does when he takes away the soccer ball she uses to break windows in his office. And pulls the cover back over her, and curls into a ball on the left.

She comes the next night and the next. And soon he doesn't even bother protesting. He has learned that the left side of the bed is hers.

They don't touch in there sleep, and short from making a barrier from pillows they haven't had any contact in their sleep.

At least none of which both are aware of.

It happens over the course of a few months. She moves every item she owns into his quarters. He doesn't quite remember asking her to move in with him. In fact he can't quite remember if he every said they were advancing in their relationship as friends-sort of.

They are more like the one who gets tormented, and the tormenter.

But regardless of their relationship, she is living in his quarters, and occupying the left side of his bed. And most of his closet.

Or hers. Seeing as she occupies maybe ninety three percent of it.

Everything in his quarters is a bland mix of his and hers. The one place she has not infected is his office desk. It is sacred.

And he has taken to the habit of putting up a barrier around his desk, whenever he leaves his office.

When her sister's first child is born, her niece, and she is not allowed to see her, he finds her curled up in his…their bed.

He has a lot of paperwork which is due tomorrow morning, and that will take all night. But he leaves the paperwork on the floor, and lies beside her. She moves her body to curl in beside him.

That night they sleep with him holding her for the first time.

That morning is the first time he hands in paperwork late.

When an unseated solider asks her out to drink in front of him, he takes her hand and kisses her hard on the mouth.

She does not respond the way he wishes, instead she pulls herself out of the embrace, and goes drinking with the unseated solider, deep red replacing the porcelain skin and a look of murderous intent on her face.

She does not return to their bed, and he does not sleep that night.

When she does return, both of them are too mad to think logically. He yells, and she yells. Her blue eyes flash, and his teal eyes thunder.

She yells about how he never thought about her.

He yells about how she never thought about him.

They yell until he cannot take anymore, and he tells her to get out.

Her eyes fill with tears that will not shed, and screams she spent one night away she's not spending anymore.

She kisses him this time.

That night they sleep in a mess of blankets and limbs.

When her sister dies, she doesn't come home. He sits and waits for her.

When it has become pass what is appropriate times to sleep, and she still hasn't come home. He leaves.

He finds the woman who shares his bed easily, her spiritual power was never easy for her to mask.

She has dirt on her face, and has no consideration for what a vice captain should look like. He can see her brother and father worse for wear, as they scour the districts trying to find the one they had to leave behind.

He searches for the softer, gentler twin, along side her.

It is past the next morning when they have to admit she is not anywhere.

She sleeps in his arms that night, after crying herself to sleep.

He finds her asleep on his desk, the barriers he put up decades ago, long forgotten as she has understood his desk is his own. She has waited up unsuccessfully for him to return from the meetings of the captains.

He knows she had spent the day with her sister, skiving off duties in favour of hanging around the fourth division helping her twin with her duties as a newly seated officer.

He picks her up easily, and places her on the left side of the bed, before undressing himself and slipping in beside her.

It is nearly dawn and he watches her sleep.

A/N: It's DONE!!! This thing has been kicking around for almost two months, sans being finished. I had an epiphany last night, and decided to work hard to finish this. It's a bit short, however I think it captures the moment. It's also fragmented. I seem to jump around to moments a lot…I wonder if I can do a straight through story line. I don't believe you'll see a lot of me in the next few weeks. May is a very busy month for me. However, if inspiration strikes, I may be found.


End file.
